Archers often aim at various targets that are at different distances from their location. A challenge therefore exists to account for these multiple distances and still hit the target successfully. In order to account for different distances, an archer must alter the angle at which the arrow leaves the bow. Bow sights were developed in order to assist archers in accomplishing this task more easily.
Conventional bow sights have a mounting bracket which attaches to the riser of the bow, a mounting arm which extends forwardly from the bracket and a sight ring which contains one or more sight pins. Other bow sights or “peep sights” attach to the bowstring. It is well known in the archery field to provide bows with sights to improve the accuracy of arrows shot from the bow. As stated above, the sights are often mounted on the riser of the bow. The flight path of an arrow is parabolic and conventional sights provide different aiming guides to account for the different distances between the target and the archer. This may be done by providing a plurality of pins in the sight. The pins are usually vertically spaced, with each pin acting as an aiming guide for a particular target distance.
One of the drawbacks of conventional bow-mounted sights is that the fact that the sight mechanism is attached to the bow riser or bowstring. This results in an increased weight of the bow. The increased weight affects the archer's ability to maintain the bow in the correct position while aiming the arrow. The presence of a bow-mounted sight on the bow riser may also obstruct an archer's clear view of the target.
What is needed is a sight for a bow that allows an archer to account for multiple distances when aiming at a target and yet does not obstruct the archer's view of the target or add significant weight to the archer's bow. A less costly targeting system is also desirable.